Hybridomas are being produced which secrete monoclonal antibodies of defined antigen specificity. Hybridomas have been produced against the high affinity IgE (Fc[epsilon]RI) receptor subunits of rat mast cells, to human IgE, and several that modulate histamine release from human or rat mast cells. These monoclonal antibodies are being used for biochemical and biological studies.